Just Coffee
by Spadefire
Summary: Dr. Holiday is ridiculously tired and Agent Six has the cure; a one-in-the-morning coffee trip. Pure, unadulterated Holix fluff with a side of d'aww. R&R!


Just Coffee

**- (OOC-ness warning for blushing Six and caffeinated Holiday.)**

**A/N: I have recently been informed that there is a critical Holix **

**shortage out there in the world of fanfiction. WHO DOESN'T LIKE HOLIX? **

**Other than the Caliday shippers, I mean. But seriously! So, I have **

**taken steps to fix this... WITH OBSCENE AMOUNTS OF SHAMELESS HOLIX **

**FLUFF! ... yeah, I'm done. Enjoy!**

"AAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!" Doctor Holiday was mad. Actually, that was kind of an understatement.

She was royally peeved.

Her entire day had pretty much gone painfully, vertically downhill right after... oh, probably right after Rex had burst into the lab with his hair on fire, Noah running after him with a fire extinguisher and Bobo with a video camera. Honestly, for a talking monkey, she had no idea how he gotten ahold of one.

Then the one of the lab experiments blew up- again- and she found out that the cafeteria was closed. After going to the closest McDonald's and waiting in line for fifteen minutes (her order took another five) she realized she'd left her wallet back at Providence.

If that wasn't enough, when she got back (still without food) she found that Rex had taken her wallet, undoubtedly to go to the arcade. The cafeteria was STILL closed, and she was very unpleasantly surprised by the amount of paperwork she had waiting for her thanks to what was now being called 'The Coffee Incident'.

After three hours she finished the stack, only to have Callan come in and apologize for leaving all his paperwork in her office. He thanked her for doing it and ran out before she could throw anything larger than a stapler at him. Not much later, Noah came in and told her that Rex had managed to get stuck inside the main ventilation shaft. Again. It took the better part of two hours to remove him, upon which time she received even more paperwork to fill out, (but this time she double-checked to make sure it was hers.) She filled it out and went to get some coffee, only to find that the coffee machine was still broken.

So, the woman was understandably furious. She was about to snap, she could feel it. Had Holiday been in her right mind, she would've pitied anyone who crossed her path that day. (The lab was empty for a reason. However, she wasn't in her right mind. Far from it. And so help her, the next person that so much LOOKED at her weird was going to DIE. Or be seriously maimed. Whichever.

"AAARRRRRGGGGHHHHHH!" She let out another earsplitting screech, burying her face in her hands. Typically, she was a very levelheaded woman. But this was just ridiculous. And it felt so good to just scream it out. Also, it was one in the morning and the base was devoid of pretty much everybody but those who lived there.

Then, who should walk by but Agent Six. He strode right past the lab door- then backtracked and peeked in to see who was screaming. The doctor in question was currently slumped in lab chair, head cradled in her hands.

"Uh... Doctor Holiday?" Six asked tentatively before entering the room. "Holiday? Are you alright?" When she didn't move, the ninja became a bit concerned. He crossed the room, more slowly than usual, face devoid of emotion as always. But when Holiday lifted her face to glower at him, his perpetual frown seemed to deepen.

"What? If it's another emergency go get Callan or whoever. It's one in the morning, I have a ton of work to get through, I haven't eaten in over twenty-four hours and I haven't gotten any good sleep for the past four days. So what do you want?" she snapped.

"I wanted," (Six's tone didn't change, it never did,) "to see if you were alright." He inwardly chuckled at the look of immense relief that spread over her features. "When I do my early-morning perimeter checks I don't normally hear you screaming."

"Oh. Okay, then. Well. I'm fine." When the green-clad agent didn't leave, Holiday sighed in exasperation and did a headdesk. "Why me?"

Six was quiet for a moment, then leaned against her desk, arms crossed. "Because everyone has to have their bad days. Even amazing, talented people like you."

Holiday stared, surprised at this, and Six smirked a bit at her reaction. "Th-thank you..." she murmured, still stunned.

"Just telling the truth. You look like you could use some coffee and about three days' worth of sleep," he commented.

"Really? What tipped you off, the messy hair or everything else?" Holiday asked dryly.

"You. Now come on, there's a coffee shop just down the road. It's quiet and peaceful," he added, glancing at the mound of paperwork she had yet to complete, "and it'll help you relax."

She nodded and stood shakily, gratefully taking his arm when it was offered. They walked down to the garage, where they got in his car (sleek and dark green with black racing stripes.) Six had just gotten it after Rex had wrecked his other one, and figured now was as good a time as any to take it for a drive.

"Wait... will the shop be open?" Holiday asked, some of the tiredness wearing off. Six shook his head.

"No, it won't. But that won't stop me from getting inside," he said. Holiday considered a lecture on the morality of his actions, but knew he'd pay for whatever they took, so she just watched the darkened world fly by.

They soon reached the little shop, Holiday staying in the car while Six went in. He opened a window with his katanas, snuck in and made some coffee. While it was brewing he grabbed a few muffins, knowing Holiday would be hungrier than him. Six left the change on the counter and gathered the drinks and food, handing it out the window to Holiday before climbing out himself. He retook the food and led her behind the store, past a small patch of trees that separated the rest of the world from what lay behind them.

Holiday gasped when she saw what it was. A meadow was spread out in front of them, rolling gently to meet the horizon. Stars covered the almost-black night sky, the moon full and bright. Everything had an unreal feeling to it, like she was dreaming. But the part Holiday liked best was the bench that sat in the middle of the field, as if it had nothing better to do than seat them to a too-early-breakfast and a too-late-dinner. It had a wooden seat, but the back was metal and curved upwards to meet the sides. All in all, it looked almost more like a swing than a bench.

"I know it's not exactly the coffee shop I promised you, but I thought you might like it, and I come here often, when I need to think things through, and you obviously had a lot on your mind so-" a grin from Holiday made him stop mid-ramble.

"Why, Six," she giggled, "you're rambling." Was this a dream? First this, now Six being... non-robotic? Amazing! What was next, Rex doing chores without being told?

"Wh-what? No I'm not," he said, trying (and failing) to regain his composure. Holiday laughed, a carefree sound that worked much better than the screaming had, and began to walk to the bench. Rolling his eyes, not that anyone could see it, Six followed.

They sat down and he handed her the coffee, rolling his eyes again when she nearly took off his hand grabbing it. Holiday took a long, slow sip, letting the warmth spread through her. "Two creams and a sugar," she commented, smiling. "How often to you spy on me, Six?" She giggled madly when the normally unmovable Six did a facepalm.

"I don't _spy_ on you, I just remember things. And I've seen you make yourself coffee several times," he muttered, taking a sip of his own. Holiday peered into his cup and her eyes widened.

"Six, is that- you drink it black?" she asked incredulously. Six nodded before taking another sip.

"I'll tell you a secret," he said conspiratorially. "See this? This is what keeps me going for hours on end, even when I'm bruised and battered and loosing an unhealthy amount of blood. Caffeine." Holiday blinked, then began to laugh. And laugh. And laugh. 'Maybe I should have given her the decaf,' he thought.

Through fits of giggling Holiday managed to squeak out, "Th-the sixth deadliest man on earth, heehee, isn't fueled b-by adrenaline or skill, hahahaha, but CAFFEINE! Hahahahaha!"

For the third time that night, (day?) Six rolled his eyes. "Yes, Holiday, I'm quite the enigma." She giggled a bit more at that, then decided to be quiet and finish her coffee.

After a while, both cups sat empty on the ground, along with muffin crumbs and Holiday's shoes. She had kicked them off and stretched out on the bench, leaning against Six's side. She was watching the stars, trying to find constellations and failing miserably. Every time she'd point one out Six would correct her and tell her where it actually was.

"The Big Dipper!"

"Orion. Ursa Major is over there."

"Pices!"

"Not even in the sky tonight!"

"Capricorn!"

"That's an airplane."

"Maybe I should just give up."

"Yeah, probably." They sat there in comfortable silence, just watching the stars, until Holiday shifted and frowned.

"What?" Six asked as she sat up, then back down, then up again. Holiday looked at him for a moment, then gave him a grin that couldn't have meant anything good.

"Here. Move." Six was about to scoot down when Holiday stood up. "No, like, actually sit on the bench like I was." Six raised an eyebrow but complied, leaning against the side. Holiday sat down in front of Six and leaned against him, so her back was to his chest. "Ta-da! Instant ninja cushion!" Six couldn't help but chuckle at her enthusiasm. Yeah, decaf next time.

"Well, aren't we clever," he muttered, just loud enough for her to hear it. She flicked him on the nose. He glared at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you trying to use your ninja glaring powers on me?" she asked, smiling. "Well, sucks to be you. I can't see your eyes with those glasses on. I am invulnerable!"

"Are you now?" (Six knew he was being childish. Oh, well. What the heck.) "So you're invulnerable to... TICKLING?" Holiday squealed as the ninja, assassin and sixth deadliest man on Earth began to tickle her. "NONONO!" she cried, giggling "I give, I give!"

They both collapsed back onto the bench, laughing. Wait- Six was laughing? Six didn't laugh! He chuckled at the misfortune of others! He didn't LAUGH! ... though he had a really nice laugh, when Holiday thought about it. She grinned and yawned. "So... anyway... thanks for the coffee..." she murmured as the caffeine wore off and drowsiness took it's place.

"No problem," Six replied, trying not let his heart speed up as she leaned against him. This wasn't personal, he was just doing it for a stressed colleague. Yeah, that was it. It wasn't personal in the slightest. And it certainly wasn't a... date or anything. Even if Holiday's hair smelled really nice, and it was pretty darn adorable how she smiled faintly in her sleep and-

Oh crap. She fell asleep. On Six. And now he couldn't move. With her back on his chest, any shifting on his part would disturb her much- needed sleep. Looked like he was gonna be stuck there for a while.

"Nn... No, Rex... You cannot have a Batcave..." Six had to hold back a smirk when Holiday began to mumble in her sleep. "Wait… since when was the Millennium Falcon… on EBay?" Okay. That was just hilarious. And interesting, too- he'd never known Holiday liked Star Wars. Well, this could get him some good blackmail material.

"Dr. Holiday, this is Obi-Wan Kenobi. I have a few questions I need you to answer for... a... survey. Yeah, a survey." Six hoped his plan would work-

"M'kay, then... Just as long as I'm not on TV..." -and his hopes were granted. "So, Doctor, how do you feel about Rex?" he asked, trying to make his voice sound as un-Six-like as possible.

"He's a great kid... when he's not getting himself killed... and I guess... he's like a son t'me..." Six smiled. Typical Holiday response? Nope. And he was so totally cool with it.

"What about Callan?" he asked. Six wasn't sure if he wanted to hear the response, but he'd heard rumors, and... wanted to hear the truth.

"Callan... needs... a cowboy hat... but he's okay, I guess," she replied. Six breathed out a sigh of relief. Now came the most important question.

"How about Agent Six?" Holiday was quiet for a moment, then muttered something too quietly for Six to hear. "What? You'll have to speak up... for the... the, eh, survey," Six said. Holiday shifted and snuggled into him, which only made him blush.

"He's really cool... and mysterious and stuff... but sometimes... he acts like a robot and I wonder if... he has any emotions. But... he's handsome ...and I can see that he cares... and I love him for it..."

Six's face was so hot it hurt. But she LOVED him! Even if she was asleep and delirious and really, really cute curled up against him like that.

... Waitaminnit. He didn't just think that. No, no, no, he did not call his _colleague_ cute. Even if it was adorable how she was grabbing his tie on her sleep. Must've been the coffee talking. Yeah, that's it. The coffee.

After a few hours, Holiday awoke to gentle snoring. She blinked awake, memories ramming her like a freight train (she dreamt about Star Wars?) and looked up to the KO'd Agent Six. He was leaning against the bench side, head tilted so that he faced away from the back. The snores were coming from him, as he lay there in the pre-dawn light.

But what made her blush was the fact that his arms were no longer crossed behind his head. They now encircled her, holding her close and keeping her safe. Holiday beamed and pulled closer, not wanting to wake him.

"I love you, Six," she murmured, wishing she had the guts to say it to him while he was awake.

"For real?" Holiday jolted upright when she heard Six's voice. (He was a ninja- of course he was a light sleeper. Why hadn't she remembered his epic ninja skillage before it was too late?)

"Uh- I- you- um- I didn't- well, I do, but not- like- you see- uh-" Holiday scrambled for words. Oh crap oh crap oh crap! Not how she wanted to tell him! "Well..." summoning what courage she still possessed, she gave a faint nod.

Six took a moment to process this information. He looked down at the blushing doctor (when had his hands gotten around her waist?) and made a decision that was either really, really romantic or really, really, _really_ stupid.

He leaned in and kissed her. Holiday's eyes widened as a myriad of emotions swept through her.

First, shock. Agent Six- THE Agent Six- was kissing her. Oh. Em. Gee.

Second, glee. Agent Six- THE Agent Six- was kissing her. She was doing a mental victory dance that he /finally/ returned her feelings.

The last one told her to stop thinking and enjoy it while it lasted. So she did.

Six, on the other hand, was mentally panicking. He hadn't kissed in- ever, actually. GAH. What if she thought he was stupid, or was offended by the gesture, or- any thoughts that may have remained derailed (and spontaneously combusted) when she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Okay. He could deal with this.

However, air is required to not die (reality! How could you?) so they did have to separate. Holiday looked up at Six, blushing madly but smiling, and Six returned the stare, smirking as though he had been planning to do that.

"The feelings are mutual," he said, grinning slightly. Holiday laughed, snuggling into Six's chest again, making his face go pink.

"Good to know," she murmured, already almost asleep (even though it was nearly dawn.)

"Goodnight, Holiday," Six yawned, placing his head on hers.

Holiday smiled again. "'Night, Six." As he drifted off to sleep, only one coherent thought slipped through in Six's mind.

'I really need to take her out for coffee more often...'


End file.
